As One At Last
by Lovelie.Girl
Summary: After his confrontation with Shou, Ren is positively livid. When the time for Cain and Setsuka approaches, Kuon comes out of the shadows to confront and confess his feelings once and for all. This takes place right after SB Chapter 194. WARNING: Lemon. Canon. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01: Confession**

Kyoko swung the door open and entered the room falling into the character of Setsuka. "I'm back…Nii-san," she chimed cutely. Walking up to her bed, she dropped the bag onto the mattress and smiled to her brother Cain.

Turning his face to look upon his baby sister, Cain was once again stunned by her appeal. She was wearing a black skin-tight corset top with a thing black cover up wrapped upon bare shoulders. A sexy black leather mini and over-the-knee leather stiletto boots completed her dangerously alluring attire.

Seeing his dazed expression and bored posture, Setsuka stopped and spoke again. "Don't tell me you were asleep?" As she watched him, she could feel something different about the man before her.

Cain lifted his head and ran his fingers through his long raven locks. "Seems that way," Tilting his head, he watched as she walked around and picked up the empty Asahi can off the floor.

"Instead of sleeping here with that position, why don't you sleep properly in bed?" Setsuka asked

Resting his head in his palm, he watched as her skirt hiked up her milky thighs just a little bit as she bent over. "Doesn't really matter where I sleep," he answered indifferently. "Until you come back, I won't be calm enough to sleep."

Standing back up, Setsuka cocked her hip, placing her hand upon the curve of her waist. She smirked as the shadow of mischief blanketed her eyes. "My poor Nii-san! It's all because you have such a cute little sister like me, that's why you can't get any sleep."

Their eyes locked after he took in every single sultry curve of her body. "Damn right," Cain answered. "I might as well just lock you in this room, and make sure you touch no one else but me."

She wrapped her can-holding hand around her slim stomach and lightly nibbed the long nail of her free index finger, smile widening with seduction. "In our next off day, why not go and buy a lock?"

_RING, RING, RING! RING, RING, RING!_ Setsu misted into air as the alarming sound of her cell phone jilted Kyoko out of character. Eyes widening with shock, she looked over at the bag atop her bed. "What's that sound?" _RING, RING, RING! RING, RING, RING! _"Could that be my cell phone?" Shock transitioned to terror as she realized she had forgotten to place the damned thing on silent. Kyoko ran over to the bed and rummaged through her belongings searching for the pesty device.

Watching her intently as she rushed over to discover who the caller was Cain began to flicker under the pressure of the beast within. Ren watched as she quickly pulled the phone from her bag and checked who it was. When her eyes widened with fear and lips parted in awe, he narrowed his black eyes. _That could only mean one thing._

Kyoko mentally berated herself for being stupid enough for not turning her phone off. Checking the ID, she recognized the ringtone and felt her pulse quicken with rage. _Not only did I forget to turn it off, but this lame ringtone…Unknown number…SHOU…SHOUTARO! What the hell is that guy thinking calling me at a time like this?_ "Turn it off! Turn it off Kyoko!" She mumbled like a mantra as she fiddled with flipping it open.

Dropping his hand, Ren gripped the armrests tightly trying to remain in cool Cain mode. But sensing the excitement from his co-star, he felt his irritation and impatience reach their max. Shoving off the seat, he stood up and strode over to the teen. As soon as she flipped it open, he rudely snatched it out of her hand and turned it around, glaring at the flashing name. _Unknown Number._ All the chains restraining the beast broke and shattered. Hitting the ignore button, newly unleashed Kuon threw the device clear across the room behind him. It bounced off the table and smacked into the wall before flipping shut, dead upon the carpet.

Kyoko's jaw dropped as she watched the angry maneuver. She wanted to say something, anything but the sudden shift in the atmosphere held her tongue at bay. When he looked at her, tremors pulsed throughout her entire body. Dark furious eyes lay silhouetted behind long black bangs, causing her to close her lips and gulp painfully. As he stepped closer to her, she instinctively stepped back. Her heart hammered restlessly amidst its confine as sweat kissed her palms and neck.

His entire body was aflame with unimaginable ire. Furrowing his brows he stared at the woman he loved intently. "What happened? You're not saying anything?" He said with low, deep voice. His bangs swished to the side as he tilted his head and stepped closer to her. "You can't deny it either, that the phone call wasn't Fuwa?"

Kyoko's heart froze in her chest. Feeling the solid wall collide with her back, her lips parted as she tried to absorb the stranger before her. Balling her hands into fists, she slid to the side intuitively, needing room to breathe. _Why…do you want to talk…about that…here? Now that we're the Heel Siblings?_

Kuon continued through her silence as he slowly stalked towards her. "It can't be anyone else but Fuwa. The only people that call you with an unknown number in the end are either me or the agency or _him_." Kuon curled his fingers tightly together as his eyes fell upon her soft lips. "But now both I and the agency have a number that shows up. In this case, he's the only one left. Why is he calling…?" Glancing to the clock, he noticed that it was one thirty in the morning. "At such a time?"

_No way! _Kyoko could hear her pulse in her ears. The energy in the room became heavy, thick. She could feel the black livid mist swirl around them as she locked eyes with this unfamiliar persona. _No way… Tsuruga-san can't…be saying such a thing…_ Her thoughts were momentarily interrupted when the back of her knees collided with the bed behind her. Kyoko gasped as she fell back She placed her palms out upon the soft sheets to brace her fall. Shaking the long blonde hair out of her face, she was further amazed when she felt his hands upon her body, pinning her down.

Kuon towered above her, thick hair shadowing his expression. His left hand held her arm to the bed, while his right grabbed her shoulder, slightly slipped the material of the cover up off her silken skin. "Are you still keeping in contact with him?"

_THUMP, THUMP! THUMP, THUMP!_ Kyoko shivered, falling utterly frozen beneath him. His voice was so calm and quiet, yet every time he opened his mouth to speak, she couldn't help but feel the strong aura of a ravenous, raging creature.

"You were supposed to be at school, yet you were with him, at the TV studio. You seemed _quite friendly_ to each other, sitting together." Long fingers caressed the curve of her shoulder as he lowered his mouth. His eyes danced from her lips back up to her astonished gaze. "You say that you hate him…but…what do you really want from him?"

_Who is this person?_ Kyoko wondered maddeningly. _He's not Tsuruga-san…and he's not Cain Heel… Someone I don't know…moving Tsuruga-san's body…_ Kyoko immediately thought back to him filming as BJ…_You were smiling…_ So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice when he placed his knee beside her upon the bed, holding her hostage.

Her silence was starting to irritate him to no avail. His fingers tightened around her right arm. "Still no answer? If you don't deny it, then it means it's true."

The actress quivered as she felt the air grow increasingly icier. Fighting away her nervous feelings, she cleared her throat and spoke softly. "Why are you now asking me this?" As his fingers delicately ran down her chest, hooking into the thin fabric of her top, a switch flipped inside the young woman. Reaching up, she grabbed his shirt and dexterously flipped him in an instant.

Kuon was utterly taken back as his prey now became the huntress. Feeling her spread her legs as she straddled him, releasing the tights fists holding his shirt hostage, all he could do was gawk at her in total astonishment. Eyes glanced to her mouth as the tip of her tongue flicked out licking her lips.

"Whatever I do with Fuwa or don't do with Fuwa, why do you care so much?" She hissed to him.

Kuon stared at her in disbelief. His heart began to pound as his fears and desires molded into one overwhelming entity. Reaching out to her, he was further awed when she slapped his hand aside.

Setsuka ran her hands up his hard chest to his broad shoulders as she brought her mouth to his. "Don't worry Nii-san you don't have to be so _jealous_." She purred and then playfully nibbed his lobe. When she pulled away her eyes met Kuon's for an instant.

Seeing the shadow of a familiar character, Kuon gritted his teeth with frustration. _This isn't a damn act. I've had it! _Kuon reached out and grabbed her arms roughly and rolled over, obtaining control once again. As soon as her hands touched his chest, he grabbed her wrists and tightly pinned her to the bed as he lowered himself and spoke sternly. "Dammit Kyoko, this isn't a game!" Her eyes flickered as all semblance of Setsuka disappeared. "I want you to give me an answer! What is it about that ass that makes you run back to him, each and every time?"

The teen gulped, eyes wide, brows furrowed as she scrutinized her sempai. "Tsuruga-san…Why are you asking me such a question?" Kyoko felt herself drowning in the depth of his stare. "Ren…" she muttered naturally as the small pieces started to click into place. "It can't be…"

"Isn't it obvious to you yet?" Kuon whispered as he tightened his grasp. "Are you really so blind that you can't see what's in front of your face?"

"You can't…" Kyoko replied, voice cracking. "A man like you just can't…"

"Can't _what?"_ Kuon gritted. When she closed her eyes and looked away, Kuon brought his lips to her ear. "Say it Kyoko. I want to hear you say it to me. A man like me _can't what?"_ The excruciating seconds ticked by as her silence continued. "Answer me Kyoko!" Kuon shouted to her.

Kyoko balled her hands and twisted them, but found no success for release. As his voice rang to her, filled with passionate desperation, she licked her lips and turned her head to face the man she had come to admire, come to appreciate… Tried to very hard to not fall for… "A man like you can't possibly want a girl like me…"

He grazed her lips with his as he spoke softly. "Then let me show you how much a man like me _loves_ a girl like you."

Kyoko eyes shot open when he kissed her passionately. Feeling a streak of trepidation flutter through her abdomen, she held perfectly still, feeling her own emotions twirling insanely within her. _Loves me… He said that he loves me… Tsuruga Ren loves ME!_ Kyoko unclenched her fists and relaxed as she felt the final lock snap and shatter, exposing her to true love's grand embrace once again. Closing her eyes, she let herself fall into the chaos that surrounded her…

* * *

**A/N: This isn't a full on story. Just a one-shot chopped into two chapters. The latest SB chapter was driving me absolutely batty so I thought I'd write what I wish would happen (even though I know in actuality it won't). If you get a chance drop a review! The second and final chapter will up soon. Take care everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02: Consumation**

_Wait,_ Kyoko thought. _This is Tsuruga Ren. There is no way that a man like him could possibly love me. He must be referring to Setsu…_ Kyoko wriggled her hands free from his loosening grip and then placed her palms against his chest. The teen pushed him back with tightly shut eyes. When their lips broke, she spoke. "Wait…"

Kuon looked down at her radiantly red cheeks and parted lips. A small corner inside of him was starting to feel the fires of guilt. Closing his mouth, he gulped. _There's no going back now, is there?_ With his fingertips, he brushed her long bangs off her forehead, running his hands along the curve of her cheeks and jaw. The embarrassed complexion told him that Setsu was no longer there. No, this was entirely Mogami Kyoko.

"Tsuruga-san," she whispered.

"No," he answered immediately. When his soft lids fluttered back, he smiled kindly to her.

"I don't understand."

"Please Kyoko. Don't call me Tsuruga-san." Leaning down he touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, relishing the warm contact. "You shouldn't have to be so formal with me."

A jolt of jitters ran through her body. Pushing against him with more force, Kyoko slipped off the bed and took a few steps away from him. Wrapping her arms around her, she contemplated her situation carefully. Meanwhile, Kuon turned about and sat down on the bed with hands placed on either side of him on the soft blanket, observing her. He could feel his fears churning in the pit of his stomach as images of her running out on him flashed across his vision.

"I don't understand," Kyoko finally said softly. When she turned around, her small brows were furrowed with confusion. Amber eyes were glazed with awe. "I'm really sorry for not being able to decipher you right now. Are you acting as yourself or as Nii-san?"

Dropping his head, he sighed. _Figures._ Pushing off the bed, he walked towards her, backing her against the wall. Kuon placed his hands on either side of her and lowered his head. "I'm not _acting_ Kyoko." His voice was stern and deep, sending shivers through the teen. "I'm telling you that I'm in love with you."

Her eyes widened. _No way…_ She opened her mouth to argue, but found her throat to be utterly dry. Gulping she placed her hands against the wall behind her and pressed her fingers into the surface as every nerve in her body became acutely aware of their intimacy. "Tsu-Tsuruga-san."

"No," Kuon repeated. "Kuon. Hizuri Kuon." Seeing the surprise on her complexion, he smiled. "Or Corn as you like to call me."

Her world froze as his words touched her ears. _Corn… So that was the dark aura that I was feeling! It wasn't Tsuruga Ren or Cain Heel at all. It was something else entirely. I knew it… Oh my god. _"Corn?" she whispered quietly.

Kuon reached down and grabbed her hand, placing it over his heart. "I have loved you since that time when you were a crying little girl, in Kyoto." He leaned in closer. "I have tried to fight it, but I can't anymore Kyoko. My heart longs for you."

Like clockwork, all of the pieces fit into place. Kyoko reached up and gently cupped his cheek. "Hizuri Kuon. So you're father's Kuon…"

"I was his Kuon. Now I'm _your_ Kuon."

_SNAP!_ Just like her final lock shattered into a million cold pieces, relinquishing her heart to the man before her. "Corn," she whispered as her eyes grew with soft tears. "My Fairy Prince."

Without a moment's hesitation, he leaned down and stole her lips. Feeling her resistance, Kuon slipped his hand around her neck and deepened the kiss as every nerve in his body burned with yearning. When their mouths finally broke, seeking air, he licked his lips and looked deeply into her eyes. "Please, tell me what you are thinking right now."

Red cheeks pinched with sweet dimples as her lips curved in the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. "I can't believe that _you're_ my prince." Gulping, her hands reached out and grabbed handfuls of fabric pulling him back down. "I honestly wouldn't want it to be anyone else." Her body suddenly became alive with joy, passion and love. "Kiss me...Hizuri Kuon."

When he obliged, Kyoko parted her lips and plunged her tongue into his mouth, lapping and sucking with an unfamiliar carnal instinct she had never felt before. Every single nerve in her body rocked with the desire to hold him close, in every way possible. Moaning into his mouth, Kyoko rode the high of her emotional intoxication with each tantalizing taste.

Kuon ran his hands down her body, finding bare skin as they reached her soft thighs. Pushing the edge of her skirt up with his thumbs, he dipped his tongue into her mouth and groaned when she wrapped her lips around him, sucking hard. Feeling her wrap her arms around him, clutching at the loose fabric of his shirt, he pulled away from her. Taking a few steps back, he took a moment and admired her. Luscious swollen pink lips called to him like a siren's song.

"What's the matter?" Kyoko asked as she took a step towards him. "Did… did I do something wrong?" She brought her hands to her chest and could feel the subtle fog of insecurity setting into her heart.

"Absolutely not," Kuon answered. "I love the way you kiss me, I just…" Taking a couple of deep breathes he looked away and tried to calm the crumbling self-control plaguing him. "You have no idea how much _I want_ you, do you?"

Holding her lips together, Kyoko felt her raging heart skip. _That look… The Emperor! He must mean in a sexual way… _A pleasant thrill of excitement pulsed through her body. Stepping up to him, she took his hands and planted gently kisses into his palm. Looking up at his awed expression, she smiled. "This probably sounds crazy, but I really don't want you to stop." She watched as his lips parted with amazement and snickered with disbelief at her own feelings.

Kuon licked his lips and watched her with a hazy mindset. When she unpinned her wig and placed it aside on the coffee table, her words kept ringing in his mind.

_Never in a million years did I expect to be standing here in this situation._ When his reverie misted away, he found her walking to him. She took his hands and placed them upon her waist. As if on instinct, strong fingers curled into the material, desperately wanting to rip it off her petite body. Kuon braced himself. "I love you Kyoko. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for. It's not why I told you. I told you because I can't stand the thought of being your senpai any longer. Or the thought of losing you to that damned Fuwa."

She dazzled radiance at his honest kindness. But even Kyoko couldn't deny that deep down she had never been in a position that felt _so right_. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down to her. "You would _never _lose me to Sho." Kyoko kissed him. Holding him close, she deepened the kiss and led him over to the bed.

Laying her down, his hands immediately slid beneath the tight fabric of her top, seeking the heaven of her flesh. Kuon ran his mouth down the curve of her cheek and down her neck. The feeling of her warm hands sliding his shirt up sent shivers of impatience down his spine. Pulling away from his darling, he grabbed the pesky piece of clothing and stripped it off.

Kyoko eyed his gorgeous body and felt more heat cascade across her pallor. She reached out to touch him, but retracted her hands with embarrassment. When Kuon grabbed her hands and placed them upon his chest, she felt the air leave her lungs.

"I'm yours. Touch me however you please," he said with a low voice. The actor carefully pulled off the jewelry that was adorning her lip and neck, tossed them aside upon the floor and basked in the feeling of her fingers dancing across his skin, taking in every inch of him. Never before had being touched so intimately felt invigorating.

Kyoko slid her hands up to his shoulders and pulled him down. _He's so handsome. I can't believe someone as amazing as this wants me!_

He grabbed her hand and planted a kiss into her palm. Then he began to run his lips down her arm, across her shoulder, up her neck. "You're so sexy," he whispered hoarsely into her ear before licking and nibbing her lobe.

Kyoko hooked her legs around him and then used her strength to toss him down. Now straddling him, she leaned forward and looked into his eyes as she kissed him softly. His hands wrapped around her back, reaching for the zipper that caged her body. As he began to undress her, she could feel her heart beating even faster.

Kuon stripped her corset top off of her and tossed it aside. Sitting up, his mouth found the supple flesh of her breast. Unable to contain the lust he held for the woman he loved, his feasting became aggressive and unhindered.

Kyoko wrapped her arms tightly about him, sinking small fingers into the sea of ebon tresses. The sensations that his mouth stirred from tasting her innocent, untouched body gave her jolts of unbelievable exhilaration. "Ah…Kuon…" she whispered into his ear. Kyoko felt the pressure around her breasts release as he snapped her bra. Strong hands reached up and slid the straps down. She could feel his hands dig into her as he took the lead and threw her down.

Looking down at her brilliantly blushing features, he had to force himself to slow down. Her hands slowly snaked up to cover up, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled them away. "You have _no reason_ to be shy."

Nodding Kyoko grabbed her bra and peeled it off. She lightly bit her lip as she watched his eyes take in every inch of her naked chest. When he lowered himself, taking her breast in his mouth, her body shivered. Feminine fingers sunk into a sea of ebon as his tongue flicked over her erect nipple. Kyoko arched her back against him, mouth parting erotically at the sensations flooding her virgin body. She could feel his teeth grazing her flesh as his lips sucked her fervently. Moans of pleasure escaped her.

Kuon's hand found the small zipper to her skirt. He pulled it down and then began to slide the material down her legs. Breaking from her breast, he started pushing the material down her hips when her hands reached out and stopped him. He watched her with a confused expression as she pushed him aside and then slid off the bed.

Kyoko then turned around and faced him. Looking down, she hooked her fingers in the edges of the skirt and shoved it down. She bent over and grabbed the zipper to the boots, when his hands grabbed her elbow, pulling her back to the bed. Kyoko looked at him feeling a little confused.

"Leave them on," Kuon said huskily. Pulling her in between his legs, his hand found the firm curve of her ass. She placed her hands on his shoulders, bracing herself. He could feel her shaking against him. Looking up, he saw her eyes were tightly closed. "Kyoko, if you want me to stop—"

"No, don't stop," she interrupted. "It's just… I've never done this. I'm a little nervous." When she opened her eyes and looked down at him, her heart skipped. Never before has anyone looked at her with such strong affection. Fingering his long bangs, she smiled. "I love the way you're making me feel Kuon. Don't stop."

The Emperor grinned as he pulled her against him. His eager mouth found the silken skin of her chest. As he tasted her the valley in between her breasts, his hands hooked onto the lace panties. Kuon slid them down her thighs and over the boots. She pushed away from him, kicking the pesky material away. Without hesitation, he grabbed her waist and pulled her to the bed. Taking his place above her his mouth assaulted hers in a wet, starving kiss. He could feel her hands running down his body where they found the buckle to his pants. Feeling selfish, he pulled her hands away and worked down her figure.

Kyoko sensing his lusty intentions stopped him immediately. When he gave her a look of hunger, she looked away and smiled. Feeling his eyes boring into her, Kyoko spoke very quietly. "It's… it's embarrassing…" Hearing him chuckle, she braved a look at her Fairy Prince. Her eyes grew as she watched him pull of his belt. "What are you… hey!" She screeched.

Kuon tied her wrists to the headboard with his belt and then kissed her lightly. "No going back now, is there?"

The heat flooding her body intensified as her thighs became more moist from that one single look.

Kuon leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I'm going to make you scream and squirm my love." Seeing her stunned expression added to his pleasure. Lowering himself, his hands parted her thighs. When his lips gently kissed her clit, he felt her wiggle in an attempt to get away. Wrapping his arms around her thighs, he held her still, closed his eyes and inhaled her heavenly scent. Every nerve in his body wanted to fuck her crazy, but the idea of driving his innocent little Kyoko mad with lust was just too good to pass up.

Kyoko's twisted her wrists in their restraint as his hot breath teased her below. Her breathing became shallow at the simple thought of his touch in her most private parts. Feeling his fingers digging into her thighs just made her heart rate race with anticipation. Then she felt his wet tongue part her lips and she shuddered. Closing her eyes tightly all she could feel were the sensations being stirred by his decadent mouth.

Kyoko could feel him move the tip of his tongue up and then down slowly. Responsively, she lifted her hips just a little bit. When he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked as hard as he could, Kyoko's mouth parted releasing a sensuously loud moan. Her hands curled around the leather of his belt, tugging as the build of bliss became unbearable.

Kuon, enjoying every moment of her restless reaction, slowly slid his tongue inside of her aching core. Pressing his lips closed, all he had to do was suck ever so lightly to drive her crazy. He had to make a conscious effort and remember that she was new to all of these sensations taking over her body. Pulling out, he licked up to her clit and gently flicked his tongue over her, making her writhe. Kuon then gently penetrated her with the tip of his middle finger.

Kyoko could feel him invade her. She was expecting some sort of pain, but instead she felt a deep sense of satisfaction as she felt the length of his long finger gently sinking in. Her hot juices coated him as he licked and slowly thrusted. "Ah…Kuon…" she groaned. Kyoko felt her impatience run out as her carnal thirst for him kicked in. She wriggled her wrists roughly until they came lose. Reaching down, she grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled him away from her.

"Damn, you're feisty," Kuon teased, pleasantly surprised by her initiative. When she pulled his mouth to hers, he stuck his tongue into her mouth, watching her taste herself, which just seemed to turn her on even more. Her hands quickly worked to unbutton and unzip him. Grabbing her shoulders, he shoved her down and then stepped off the bed. "Anxious?"

"I just want you," Kyoko answered eyeing his hands, which hung on the edge of his pants. Closing her thighs, she curled her toes into the bed and met his dark eyes. "Please Kuon."

Those two words, pleading to him, shattered all restraints he had. Kuon slipped out of the remnants of his clothes. Her reaction to his large size, made him grin villainously. He climbed on top of her and kissed her vehemently. Feeling Kyoko wrapping her legs around him, he reached down and ran his fingers along her pussy. She was drenched, eagerly awaiting his touch. Breaking the kiss, he whispered into her ear. "This might hurt Kyoko." He could feel her nodding against him. "Don't be afraid it grab on if you need to. You won't hurt me."

"Okay," Kyoko whispered hoarsely. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his back. His head felt hot against her core. Feeling his hips press against hers as he penetrated her, Kyoko bit her lip and gently sunk her nails into his back. She could feel the pressure of her spreading snugly around him. When Kuon pushed into her further, her pussy rocked with pain.

Feeing her nails dig further into his back, Kuon kissed her neck lightly. Her thighs clenched around him as the pain intensified. "Relax babe." When she nodded he kissed her again.

Kyoko felt him stop. She breathed deeply and tried shifting her hips. Feeling the pain lessen, she nodded for him to continue. As soon as he kept going, the pain became strong again. When Kuon stopped, she fought him. "No. Don't stop."

"But it's hurting you," he answered.

"Trust me."

The deeper he delve the more her nails sunk into him. Finally after his entire size entered her, Kyoko wrapped her legs around him and lifted her hips a bit. She noticed that pain wasn't as intense with her legs closed. Opening her eyes, she released her talons and slipped her hands to his chest. "Kiss me Kuon."

Their mouths met in a slow and sensuous kiss. Hot tongues tangoed back and forth as Kuon slowly thrusted. Kyoko kissed him roughly every time her body jolted with pain. After a few minutes, she noticed the awkward sensations being replaced by a more enjoyable feeling. Breaking the kiss, she tilted her head back and spread her legs further apart.

Kuon could feel her getting wetter. Her expression was one of erotic pleasure. He began to thrust faster, making Kyoko whimper. His mouth found her neck. Parting lips, he sunk his teeth into her skin and sucked hard as he pounded into her tight pussy. Hearing the woman he's wanted for so long screaming his name in ecstasy drove him absolutely mad. Grabbing her wrists, he pinned them down and then entwined his fingers with hers. Lowering his mouth to her sweat-kissed breasts, he took her erect nipple in his mouth sucking lightly.

Kyoko arched her back as he began to fuck her harder and faster. Feeling the pressure build, she pressed her nails into his hands and screamed as her body exploded with unfathomable amounts of bliss. Her pussy pulsed with release, coating them with the moisture of her first orgasm.

Slowing down, Kuon rested his head against her chest, breathing heavily. She was so slick. A part of him wanted to taste her, while another part of him wanted to flip her over and fuck her hard and crazy. Completely distracted, he was caught off guard, when Kyoko wrapped her legs around him and took the reins. The feeling of cold leather against his flaming body was more than welcome. He looked at the woman who was now straddling him. Feeling himself sink deeper into her warmth, he shuddered and reached out to grab her waist tightly.

Kyoko slowly began to rock her hips back and forth atop him. Closing his eyes, he rested his head back and relished the feeling of his head grinding against her womb. Hearing her whimper softly, he opened his eyes and watched as she cupped her breasts and rode him. Running his hands up her back, he pulled her forward and kissed her zealously.

Kyoko placed her hands on either side of him upon the bed and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets. Taking his tongue hostage with her teeth, she sucked feverishly as his hands ran down her back to her ass. Gripping tightly, Kyoko could feel Kuon thrusting harder and faster. She couldn't believe he could move so quickly. Feeling him groaning with pleasure against the kiss, she pulled away and admired the way his long bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead. Feeling the familiar build of ecstasy she leaned back, giving him a fantastic view of her body as she rode them to a mutual orgasm.

* * *

Kyoko rested her head upon his chest as he gently stroked her hair. She could hear the steady beating of his heart and it calmed her

"What are you thinking?" Kuon asked with closed eyes and peace of mind.

Kyoko smiled. Pushing herself up, she reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have someone like you in my life."

Opening his eyes, he looked at her and grinned handsomely. Brushing long loose strands from her, he tucked them gently behind her ear and pulled her down for a sweet kiss. "No you're not. I am, silly."

Kyoko shook her head cutely. "Have you really been in love with me all this time?"

Rolling over he towered above her and nodded. "Yes I have. I just never imagined that I'd be lucky enough to see you again."

"My Fairy Prince," Kyoko whispered, brushing her lips against his. "It must be fate!"

"My _sexy_ little Princess, must be." the Emperor purred. "I love you Kyoko. I hope you realize that I'm never letting you go."

Kyoko beamed. "I'd hope not," she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too, My handsome Hizuri Kuon." Pulling him down, the duo basked in the bliss of their love.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update this. I hope the ending was okay. I've gotten a couple requests to keep this going, but I'm not so sure about it. Lemme know what you guys think! Take care friends and thank you for being patient with me!**


End file.
